


The Jacket

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [25]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.” for Feysand or Elorcan
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Kudos: 36





	The Jacket

College football games were not Elide’s scene. She’d only come because it was the twins big game and everyone else was going and Aelin convinced her it would be fun. Sitting on the cold metal bleachers freezing her ass off was not her idea of fun.

Elide ran her hands over her thighs, using the friction to warm them up, maybe get some feeling back in them. Then she tugged her beanie down over her ears for good measure. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lorcan looking at her from where he sat beside her. He seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as she was. She turned to him, giving him a look at that just simply said _What?_

“It’s cold,” he said.

Elide snorted. “Yes it is.”

“You should take my jacket.”

Elide gave him a confused look as he unzipped his jacket without hesitation and then dropped it on her lap. She could already feel the warmth of it seeping into her bones. Seeming as it was past the point of refusing, Elide draped the jacket over her knees, sighing as her legs defrosted.

“Thanks,” Elide said, Lorcan just shrugged. A man of so many words.

After the game finished Elide gave Lorcan his jacket back with another short thanks before Aelin looped her elbow with hers and dragged her away. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Lorcan put his jacket back on, slipping his hands into the pockets. She bit her lip as she saw him pull out a piece of paper and his face light up as he read the digits of her phone number. He looked over at her, the faintest of smiles on his face it almost wasn’t there. Elide just winked at him before she disappeared in the crowd.


End file.
